Agni
Background Agni grew up as many tiefling in modern society, as an orphan. The stigma of demonic taint was not something many famileys wished to deal with, not even for the sake of thier own flesh and blood. Thus Agni grew up with out ever having a true familey. Even the fellow orphans and caretakers shunned him out of supersticous belifes, or just simple racism. Growing up alone meant growing up fast, Agni started developing strange abilities at a young age and never had any querls with using them to protect himself or even to harm others if it benifeted him. He was always small, frail, and weak, so to avoid bullying he had to be ruthless with what he had. This of course led him to trouble eventually. During one fateful altercation with a group of fellow young men Agni compelled one of them with a charm to attack the other and with no real fine control over the spell woven, drove the boy to murder the other with his bare hands. After that horrific incident he fled the home never to return. Agni lived as an urchin for some time after that. He worked as a pickpocket and often used his charm and appearance to distract targets. Eventually the realization of role best suited for his perticular talents led to other lines of work perhaps less savory to some. He soon came to call a local brothel his home and place of employment and earned a fairly decenent, or perhaps indecent, living at it. The tiefling however had always been implusive, more so with coin than anything, and it was not long till his nature led him to a rather nasty gambling habbit. Soon he found himself far in over his head with the wrong people and with no coin to pay off his debts. All attempts to "win" his debt away only ended in even more catastrophic failure. There was only one thing of value the lone sharks had to take from him, his freedom. Agni was sold out by his employers and captured in his sleep by the thugs. Chained and bound he was transported to a holding area where he would await a coming slave auction. The slavers he was sold too were low class even by slaver standards. The acomidations were cold, dark, and filthy and his capters unessisarly cruel for the sheer sport of it. They mistreated the poor tiefling in all ways imaginable with out managing to damage him in any perminant ways, to preserve the value of thier property. It was only at Agni's lowest, when he felt the most hopeless, the most broken, the most longing for death and with the hour of his sale just one night away, that "she" came to him. Out of the corner of his eye something appeared in his cell. A deck of playing cards. At first ge had thought he had gone mad, or perhaps the gods were playing some cruel trick on him, mocking him in his torment. This was not entirly untrue. As he stared in shock and disbelife at the object he heard something. In the back of his mind he felt a voice, a clam soothing voice, a whisper that only sounded in his thoughts. "Child of chaos. You should not be in chains like this. Not yet. Your fun dose not need to end so soon. I can help you. All you have to do is pledge your soul to the dark lady. The mother of shadows wishes to embrace you child, embrace you as her own, but first you must accept her." He hesitated for a long time, staring at the cards. "Its a simple choice boy." The voice grew darker and more insitant "Stay and live as a dog till you die a misrable death or take me and I... will make you a queen" the final words hissing out as the cards themselfs would levitate into the air towards him, shuffling as if minipulated by an unseen hand, as the cards flipped by the images on the face would be shown to be all queens of hearts, the design the common motif of such, surprisingly normal looking infact, until to his shock and horor the face on the card would appwar to turn as of the shuffling deck had become a flip book, the animating image of the queens head turning to face him, het lips curling into an eerie unaturally wide smile as the face stared i to his very soul. "Take me. Take me. Take me. Take me! Take me!" The voice persisted, over and over in his head growing more and more harsh and insistant with each passing second. The tone quickly taking on a demonic growl. Agni couldn't take the pressure and cried out in distress as he suddenly lunged forward to snatch the cards from the air "I accept!" Agni winced as he felt a sharp pain in his hand, a bead of blood trickling down his finger, a papercut. "Good boy. Jusssst reeelaax" the voice echoed in his mind as he felt a wave of exhaustion take him and with out warning he fell suddenly into a deep, tranquil slumber. When he awoke he was stranding on a strange beach, a blood coated knife gripped tightly in his right hand. "Goodmorning sunshine. Look to the sky." He was to stunned to protest, and thus simply obeyed the commamd given, turning his eyes to the night sky, and the distant moon. "Each night at this time we will commune. You will listen to my tutalage, pay a tithe of blood, and in return I will prepare you to be vessle for the power power of our lady of shadows. Everything between is up to you dear. We have faith you will make wonderful choices with your gifts" delighted giggles echoed through his mind.... Appearance Agni, aside from his large triangular fuzzy cat like ears and bushy black feline tail, would appear as a human of Tian Xa ancestory with black hair, blood red eyes, and skin of a soft pale porcelain tone. Based off his slender feminine shape and soft facial features, often acsentuated by a subtle aplication of makup, it would be very easy to mistake him for female, or perhaps its more accurate to say it would be very difficult to determin at a glance that he was male. Even his voice carried a natural higher pitched melodic tone both quite equally feminine and pleasing to the ear. He often wears his long straight black hair neatly down but acsented with bows and acsessories stylish in his homeland. For clothing his most common garb is a short lengthed kimono of fine quality. Aside from a rather tiny dagger strapped in a simple sheath to his upper thight, occasionally visible beneath his short skirts, he never appears to brandish or use any real form of weapons or armor. Personality Agni is generally quite freindly, bubbly, and always on the look out for a good time or some sort of excitement. Hes impulsive, to great fault, and also often struggles with an adictictive tendancies leading him to bad habbits such as his gambling addiction or drug and alcohol missuse. He is also extreamly vain, beliving his physical appearance to be his greatest and most important attribute. The cat boi is a cunning trickster. Agni is far more apt to try to charm, negotiate, or trick his way into getting what he wants than ever coming to blows or using force. Force is always a last option to Agni, and likely only when running too is not an option. This is because he has sense childhood been physically frail and weak and as such has always been genuinely terrified of one on one physical confrontation. Aspirations Agni, with disdain for his poverty stricken upbringing and hatred for his past life as an low class outsider, he seeks great wealth and power above all else. How these desires fit amongst the grand scheem of things in his newer surroundings of Feind's Reach is still yet to be determined. Friends None yet... Enemies None yet..